1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to pick-up truck beds.
More particularly, the present invention relates to attachments to a pick-up truck bed.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns pick-up truck bed attachments which extend the use of the pick-up truck bed.
2. Prior Art
The use of pick-up truck beds for storage or carrying loads is generally well known. The construction of conventional pick-up truck beds does not allow for the storage of small items. Another well known problem with pick-up truck beds is the lack of storage capacity for large or cumbersome loads.
Pick-up truck bed attachments to extend the use thereof are known. There are various types of prior art pick-up truck bed attachments. One prior art device is designed to carry large or cumbersome loads. Another device is designed to extend the storage capacity of the pick-up truck bed with ready access to all storage areas.
The pick-up truck bed attachments used for large or cumbersome loads take the form of flat beds attached to the pick-up truck bed. These are used to transport loads which would not fit into the pick-up truck bed itself. These attachments do not facilitate the easy storage of smaller loads.
The pick-up truck bed attachments which increase the storage capacity of the pick-up truck bed take the form of small compartmentalized bins which allow storage of small loads. These attachments do not facilitate the transport of large or cumbersome loads.
Pick-up truck owners have a choice of either of the above mentioned attachments, but in so doing sacrifice the versatility of the pick-up truck bed. The owners are forced to remove or replace a pick-up bed attachment when the situation calls for something other than what their attachment can handle and there is no easy solution to the problem of carrying large or cumbersome loads while providing increased storage capacity with ready access.
It can be seen from the above-mentioned examples of prior art that there are many ways to extend the use of pick-up truck beds. Despite all the prior art there still exists a need for a sturdy and versatile pick-up truck attachment which can carry heavy loads, while providing increased storage capacity with ready access.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pick-up truck bed attachment.
Another object of the present invention is provision of a pick-up truck bed attachment which is highly versatile.
And another object of the invention is to provide a pick-up truck bed attachment which is easy to use.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a pick-up truck bed attachment which can carry large, heavy or cumbersome loads.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a pick-up truck bed attachment which is sturdy and stable.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention to provide a pick-up truck bed attachment which is inexpensive to manufacture.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a pick-up truck bed attachment with increased storage capacity while providing ready access to all storage areas.